caught in the act
by book-bag-97
Summary: lucy and Nicholas finally get ready to do it  literally. but when the whole family gets involved, how will lucy feel. rubbish summary, but it is really funny trust me. rated t for the first chapter, and the third, i don't really swear, and the only violi
1. the interuption

Nicholas's POV

Tonight was the night. I'd finally know what all the fuss was about. And I was going to do it. I had to be confident, then why were my hands shaking so badly, and why was my hairline wet. I was sweating, and shaking, man; I wasn't ready for this, Shut Up, You Can Do This. Lucy was counting on me, she was looking forward to it, and I was too, before my talk with mum. I started to shiver just thinking about that.

There was a knock at the door, I had another swig of whisky to calm my nerves, and went to answer the door. I had practiced exactly what I was going to say in my head (and once out loud, that was hard to explain to Logan). I opened the front door, and there she was, the love of my life, the apple of my eye. I wanted to say this so much but something was always holding me back, and tonight it was not the right thing to say. So I choked out the first line that I had rehearsed.

"Hi sexy, do you want to come inside." I said giving a slightly purvey smile.

"Aren't you the one who's supposed to come inside? You have the right parts." I tried to suppress a giggle. Lucy ran to me, pinning me to the floor when she jumped onto me. She kissed me sensually, and a funny sensation tingled in my trousers, this was weird. "Everyone's gone to the caves yeah?" she asked, still on top of me I might say.

"Yes, I told them I'd be fine here." And I think a few of my brothers figured out what we were going to do.

"Great." Said Lucy and got up. She led me to my room, and guided me to the bed. She started to undress, and then she took my shirt off and undid my belt. I undid her bra, and when it was removed, I was taken aback at how big they were. A growl emanated from my throat, a hungry predatorily growl. I heard a slight noise from down stairs, but I ignored it. I grabbed her large feminine breasts and suddenly the sexy manly side of me gave way to the ten year old hiding beneath. I giggled, shook my hands and shouted

"I'm playing with your nipples!"

Two seconds later, there was a knock at the door, and Logan, Quinn, and Sebastian burst in, just giving Lucy enough time to cover herself in my bed sheet. When they saw us Sebastian blushed and stuttered "Oh, a, so… so.. So sorry. Bye" and bolted away, Logan's jaw hit the floor, and Quinn just nodded, smirked, and mouthed 'nice'.


	2. the scentance

**The new on, as I said, so as funny, but I'll try and make the next one better this is like the new moon of my story, sorry it's been so long, but I've found it hard to juggle school personal life, and two stories. The next one will be on as soon as I finish (or start ) it. The name is a bit better than the last one, and this was the talk that was in the previous title. R+R. hope you enjoy**

Lucy's POV

"Go away Quinn." I looked down and saw that the bed sheet was translucent, they could see almost everything. "LEAVE, NOW!" the door slammed behind them, and I heard snickering.

"Did you see that. W. o. w. Lucy is fiiiiiiine. When did she get the double H's?" even though I wasn't a vampire, my ears were strong enough to hear Quinn making snap jokes about how fit I was all the way down the stairs.

Quickly, we both got dressed, and headed down to the living room. Outside the door, Nicky was giggling nervously, but abruptly stopped when he doubled over after I elbowed his stomach. In the huge family room, Helena and Liam were sat on the sofa and behind them where the rest of the drakes, trying (and failing) to hold back hysterical laughter, Duncan found it so hard he had to leave and we heard him in the kitchen. Solange had her hand over her mouth and her breathing was ragged. I couldn't take it, so I looked down.

"Hello. Um… well… yes…" I don't think Helena Drake has ever been speechless, but here it was, I prefer her barking orders and telling me off for breaking another sons nose. She coughed, found her bearings, and continued."Nicholas, would you come for a walk with me, I think that we need a talk." She stood up and guided my Nicky to the open door. He gave me a look that I could only take as 'I'm sorry' and was gone. I looked around the room to see that Duncan had come back and was on his knees in a silent fit of giggles, Marcus stood beside him, avoiding my gaze, and also chuckling.

"Lucy." Liam stood up and looked at me.

"Hello."

"Will you come with me." I gave a solemn nod and followed him into his study, where he closed the door behind him. I've never told anyone, but Liam has always scared me, Helena is one of those people who shout and lash out, you know where you are with her. But Liam, I have never seen him angry, so he's unpredictable, and it freaks me out. I found myself silently cursing Nicky, wondering why he couldn't grow up and handle me like a real man. Damn you Nicholas Daniel Drake, you 10 year old git! You screamed a very inappropriate thing out loud, and I'm being punished for it. He's going to find dog shit in his pillow tonight, if I don' t die from embarrassment by then.

"Lucy, I'm sure you've had the 'Talk' with you parents by now." Liam broke my train of thought. My eyes widened and I nodded. "W-w-well, um, you need to, um, know, that things are ah, different when v-v-vampires do the th-th-thing that your parents explained in that particular 'Conversation'." He got out a handkerchief and wiped a few drops of water from his brow. Was Liam Drake SWEATING, Mr. cool? "that's why you're here, me and Helena decided that it was time to 'educate' you in the 'Birds and the bees' for vampires and humans."

"WHAT! So you're doing vamp sex-ed?" now I was sweating.

He evaded my eyes and answered to the floor. "Yes."


	3. the consiquence

**Kay, last chapter. Sorry it has been so long. But I'm doing my GCSE'S this year. And if you don't know what they are, they are pretty much the exams that determine my future, and I really don't want to muck them up. Anyway this one was done for VAfreak987463, and all you hunter fans. Thanks for all followers and please comment. Plus, if Princess Elyse is reading this, I love your stuff, big fan, big fan, you are awesome. **

**Enjoy.**

Hunter POV

Me and Chloe pressed our ears to the door frame, hoping to get a listen of this. Quinn called me as soon as he found out what was happening, and I just had to bring Chloe. The voices were muffled, but I could make out what they were saying.

"Turn it off! Turn it off! My EYES. I don't want to see your slides." Lucy screamed.

"Lucy you need to see this, you NEED to know." Liam said for the eighth time. He was becoming more and more fed up, you could hear it in his slight seethe.

Me and Chloe sniggered. Liam heard it but chose to ignore. Lucy on the other hand, not as cooperative to us eves droppers. Her loud stomps made the door vibrate. Even though I have been trained to expect the unexpected, I jumped back when she wrenched the door open, and fell into the door way a little.

"Bugger off!" she shouted and slammed the door again. Bugger off, yeah right, just move the another wall. So me and Chloe shuffled along to find a thinner part of the wall.

"Please! Please, no! Oh My Gosh! WHO IS THAT?" Lucy screamed, terrified.

"Geoffrey had it made up. Now if you look at this area, this is the area that you need to look out for. When Nicholas ejects….."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lucy screamed.

"We are dangerous, you should know how to make this experience less painful more enjoyable." Liam insisted.

"You know what I'm remaining a virgin. Someone call the nuns, I'm joining a convent. Celibacy here I come."

Footsteps could be heard once again, and Lucy emerged from the study, a very different expression on her face. Depression, resignation, fear, shown in her brown eyes. Chloe and I looked at each other, sharing a serious glance before bursting into a fit of laughter. We rolled around on the floor. I straightened up, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Ha, ha." Lucy's sarcastic laughter filled the unusually silent house. "Keep laughing. Because, knowing the cheeky boy Quinn is, your gonna find yourself in there soon enough. And it will be Chloe and _I_ chuckling outside the door." Her smile so evil, even the super hero's in Conner's comics would shy away from her. "I can't wait you lucky, _lucky_ girl." Lucy walked down the hall.

My jaw hung open, terror filled me and I was frozen to the spot. "Oi, Quinn get the chocolate, Hunter needs some comfort food." Chloe shouted.

I was slowly, distractedly munching down on my Hershey's bar when a sound echoed through the house, it sounded very much like Lucy. "Mwah-ah-ah"

Nicholas came through the door, eyes wide, spine stiff. He was closely followed by Helena, who was looking rather scarred. "So, now I told you that…" I expected he sentence to carry on, but…

Liam wandered out of his study, flipping through four slides. He looked at his wife and they exchanged a solemn nod. "Since Logan has just left for the caves, Quinn, will you join me outside for a few minutes?" Quinn shook his head meekly, and his mother fixed him with one of her 'obey me' glares, it pulled him out of the room, out of the house, into the garden.

"Hunter, won't you come into my study for a second." Lucy and Chloe were down the stairs in a flash. I breathed in. never show fear in the face of something petrifying, that's what Grandpa says. So I followed Liam into his room.

He fixed up an old projector, and a picture appeared on the white wall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. NO! GET IT DOWN. TURN IT OFF NOW!"


End file.
